Green Memories
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Tommy and Jason talk after the incident with the clone.


GREEN MEMORIES

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place during the "Return Of The Green Ranger" 3-parter. Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I just own the scenes. I don't know what the time difference is between Switzerland and California, so please bear with me. Jason, Zack, and Trini know about Rita and Zedd's marriage from the other Rangers. Tommy may be a bit ooc in this, so I apologize.

"Whoa! Check out what's happening in Angel Grove!" Peter Skylar's remark caused two teens who had been about to leave for the day---one clad in yellow, the other in black---to follow his gaze.

"Oh, man. No way," the one in black breathed.

"Jason, come here. Look," the one in yellow called. Jason Lee Scott made his way over to Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor.

"What's going---" his question died when he saw the Dragonzord destroying downtown Angel Grove. "Aw, man, what are they doing to him **now**?" he wondered.

"This can't be happening," Zack stated. The Green Ranger came into view.

"I thought Angel Grove had been rid of that maniac," another of the delegates, Chris Petrie, commented.

"Shut up," Jason snapped. _That can't be Tommy. His powers were stolen_ _and destroyed_, he thought to himself.

"Hope they destroy that thing. It's a monster," someone else said, gesturing to the Dragonzord.

"Shut up!" Jason growled.

"Hey, man. Calm down," Peter told him. Jason just nervously rubbed the side of his neck. _Oh, man. This has gotta be killing Tommy. Why are they doing this to him? They've tortured him enough_, he thought to himself. After the news report, the delegates gathered around to talk about it, no one noticing when Jason, Zack, and Trini walked out of the conference room and going to Jason and Zack's room.

"Jason, are you okay?" Trini asked hesitantly.

"They've done enough to him! Why can't they just leave him alone!?" Jason wondered.

"Hey, man. Chill. They'll figure it out," Zack assured.

"This wouldn't even be happening if I had just managed to grab the candle!" Jason continued, not seeming to hear him.

"Jason, you know that was not your fault," Trini reminded. Jason sighed.

"Why can't Zedd and Rita just leave him alone?" he questioned.

"I don't know, Bro. I don't know," came the answer. Jason sighed again.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until they show some more footage," he said. The three looked at each other.

* * *

The delegates watched as the Megazord fought with the Dragonzord.

"Please don't destroy it, please don't destroy it, please don't destroy it," Trini kept muttering.

"Aw, man. Jase, if they destroy the Dragonzord---" Zack began to say.

"It'll kill Tommy. I know," Jason finished for him. Just then, the White Ranger ran into the picture.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Something must've happened." The three former Rangers looked at each other expectantly.

"Zordon must've gotten control of the Dragonzord back," Trini whispered.

"Yes," the boys cheered softly.

"Now let's hope the others realize that," Zack added. It appeared that whatever the White Ranger said had worked because the Megazord stopped fighting with the Dragonzord. When they saw the White and Green Rangers, Jason, Zack, and Trini stared in surprise.

"What? What the heck?" they wondered. Then, the screen faded to black.

"I think I need to make a call," Jason declared.

"What are you talking about?" Peter wondered.

"Yo man, you want some company?" Zack offered, ignoring their friend.

"Yeah, we don't mind," Trini added.

"Thanks guys, but he'll wanna talk alone," Jason responded.

"Okay," the two said. With that, Jason went to his and Zack's room, where he immediately dialed his best friend's number.

"Jason." Jason blanched at the tear-filled voice of the Power Ranger leader, Tommy Oliver.

"What'd they do, Bro?"

"It was a clone. It tricked the others, trapped them in the past. You should've seen their faces. Most of the team doesn't trust me anymore."

"Kim and Billy?"

"They understand. But the others…they're like---shell shocked, not that I blame them. They thought they had been betrayed." There was a strange sound on the other end and Jason realized that his friend was trying to choke back his tears. "Jase, I didn't want them to know. I'm not evil anymore. I'm **not**!"

"You were never evil, Bro. Just mind-warped. This wasn't your fault, man. It's theirs." He sat on the bed as he heard his friend began to sob. He clenched a fist, set his jaw, and shook in rage. Dang Rita and Zedd for doing this to Tommy! He could kill them! As the leader of the Power Rangers continued to cry, the one time Red Ranger found himself wishing that he wasn't halfway around the world so that he could give his Bro the hug he so desperately needed.

THE END


End file.
